girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CallmeAlice/The Hart of the Fourth Of July~ Chapter 2
Disclaimer: This is for the fourth of July contest, my story will be about Maya, they're going to be in school in this story, I am aware that the fourth of July is a holiday in America, but I just felt that school would be suitable for my story; hope you all like it. Authors Note: I might change my writing techniques in this story, depending on the type of format I'm most comfortable with. So please be aware of this. Anyways, enjoy the chapter:). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Previously: The Matthews family were excited about celebrating the fourth of July, especially Riley who was wearing american clothes in tradition of the holiday. Maya was not at all looking forward to the day, she just wanted it to go away; this confused Riley. Until Maya finally told her why she hated the holiday. Her dad left her the morning of the fourth. (This scene will be set in Mr Matthews classroom. Everyone is sat in their normal positions). Cory: Can someone tell me what day it is today? Farkle: *Instantly raises his hand* Cory: Yes Farkle Farkle: Fourth of July sir. Best day in America Maya: *Sighs & looks down with a sad expression plastered on her face* Lucas: *Gazes at her, confused. Looks at Riley, whispers* What's wrong with Maya Riley: *Whispers back* It's a long story. Cory: Today we're going to be talking about the fourth of July and all those peoplewho risked their lives so we could live like we do Maya: Why not just talk about fireworks, stupid, stupid fireworks. Cory: Maya fourth of July doesn't revolve around fireworks Maya: You know, they say that families get together on this holiday to celebrate their country. They spend time with each other and express love for one another Cory: That's correct, I guess you do understand the concept Maya: It's a shame my family is broken. *walks out of the room* Cory: Riley, Lucas, Farkle; you know what you've gotta do Riley: Farkle, you and I will go this way *points right* and Lucas, you'll go that way *points left* (They all leave to search for Maya) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Lucas finally finds Maya in the janitors closet) Maya: *Crying a tiny bit* Go away Lucas Lucas: *Sit besdie her* Don't you mean Ranger Rick? Maya: *Looks at him with a blank expression* Lucas: *Attempting to do a western accent* So how' bout 'ya tell this ole cowboy how yer feeling Maya: *Laughs slightly* Oh Huckleberry, no matter how hard you try, you'll always be a huckleberry Lucas: Hey, there's that smile i've been waiting for Maya: *Stops smiling* Lucas: *Looks at her seriously* Maya what's wrong? Maya: Nothing. *Mumbles under her breath* You wouldn't understand anyway Lucas: *Hears her, sighs* Maya you're not the only one with a broken family Maya: You'll never get to me Ranger Rick. You can't have empathy for me because you don't get it Lucas: *Tells Maya all about his family complications* Maya: *Shocked* Wow, i'm surprised you trusted me with that. Lucas: I'm hoping you can trust me too. Maya: *Breathes in* Okay well.. *she tells him everything* That's why I hate this holiday. Lucas: Wow, Maya. Maya: I know. Lucas: I just want you to know that even though we argue, you're still one of my closest friends & i'll always be here for you whenever you need me. Maya: *Smiles at him and hugs him* Thanks Ranger Rick Lucas: *Hugs her back* No problem Pancakes (Riley and Farkle enter) Riley: There you are! Maya I told Farkle, I hope that's okay Maya: Hey, If I can't trust you guys with this then who can I trust? Farkle: Maya, I'm always going to be here for you *joins in the hug* Riley: If it makes you feel any better, we're having a barbecue at mine tonight and Uncle Shawn is going to be coming Maya: Thanks Riles, but I think I might skip this one.. Riley: No you will not *Leaves* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Riley is calling Josh to invite him to the barbecue) Riley: Hey Uncle Josh Josh: Hey Riles, what's up? Riley: We're having a barbecue tonight & it would mean a lot if you could come Josh: Sorry kiddo, I'm too busy with school work Riley: PLEASE PLEASE, It's for Maya Josh: Maya you say? Riley: Yeah, she's not been feeling the best Josh: Okay, I'll swing by Riley: Thanks, bye. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Riley goes back into the janitor closet) Riley: *Looks at Maya* You, Me shopping now. Maya: I told you i'm not going! Riley: Uncle Josh is coming, just for you Maya: I don't care. *After minutes of trying to convince Maya, she finally agrees to go* Riley: I'm going to make you forget what happenned to you on the fourth of July Maya, I promise Maya: Riley, that's something a person cannot forget Riley: I don't care. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Riley Lucas, Cory, Farkle and Topanga all form a master plan, to help Maya realize the true importance of The Fourth Of July). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Category:Blog posts